(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to display technologies, and more particular to a display panel and a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the mainstream flat-panel display, commonly applied in electronic products requiring high-resolution color display such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), digital camera, monitor, and notebook computer. Current LCDs have two types of driving mechanisms: single gate drive, and tri-gate drive. Both mechanisms have shortcomings that the LCDs suffer color deviation when viewed at a large viewing angle, d contrast is also compromised. These problems get even worse as the viewing angle is increased, resulting in inferior viewing angle performance and low display quality.